


Pent up feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a dick, FrUK, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, M/M, Oops, actually the whole world is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: France conivinces England that the entire world isn't against him
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pent up feelings

France sat at the world meeting. It had been droning on for what felt like centuries. And France would know, because having lived for centuries, he could confirm that not one of them had been this long. 

He laid his hand in his head as America wrapped up his presentation, a giant grin on his face. 

"That was the most idiotic thing that's come out of your mouth all day"

He didn't have to turn his head to know who spoke. The bitter English accent from the person next to him was obviously England. Despite knowing who the voice belonged to, France turned his head to face the blonde Englishman. England's green eyes bore into the American. France noticed things about England that no one else did, like the way his eyes shone when his ideas were accepted, and the way he would always try to better himself when insulted by the other nations. 

In all honesty, one could say that France harboured feelings for the man. As France entertained the thought, he realised just how true it was. He had been crushing on England since the end of the great war. However, he still kept tormenting and mocking the Englishman. Because he knew, that his feelings would never be returned. Their rivalry was much too feirce. 

He'd rather not think of what England would do if he knew that France liked him. Probably hold it over his head and use it as blackmail for decades to come. 

He focused back to the arguement between England and America. 

"Which really isn't that surprising, given as your iq is lower than 0."

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a stick up your ass and actually thought other people were worth your time!"

"Well maybe if you could actually see past your own stupidity."

"Well maybe if you were still a fucking empire!"

The room fell silent. Everyone knew England was pretty sensitive about that topic. But then Japan piped up

"America does have a point there."

Then all hell broke loose in the meeting room.

"No wonder everyone left him."

"Even his brothers hate him."

"Like anyone could ever take him seriously with those eyebrows."

"Jerk."

"Outcast."

"Opium bastard."

"Black sheep of Europe."

France saw England bite his lip, and clench his fists, obviously distraught at quite literally the whole world throwing insults at him. Suddenly, England turned on his heels,

"I've got to go." He said shakily

The whole room fell silent, for the second time this afternoon. They seemed to realise what they'd done. They'd released centuries of pent up resentment to the world onto one person. But before any of them could apologise, England was gone.

"He'll be back soon, won't he?" China asked, breaking the silence. The rest of the countries nodded in agreement, but France doubted how much they meant it. 

"You don't think this is fine, do you?" France piped up. As all eyes seemed focused on him, he continued. "You just insulted him in front of everyone, you all weren't angry at Angleterre, you were frustrated at eachother."

He saw America sheepishly stare at a section of the floor he found very interesting. Many of the other countries looked like they were about to apologise, but France wasn't finished yet. 

"Now before any of you say anything, I'm going to make sure that he's okay."

He saw the astonishment on many of their faces that France, of all people, was the only one defending England. They had always hated eachother, and France would be the first to jump at insulting England in front of everyone else.

France walked out the room. Trying to figure out where the Englishman went. As he was walking through the hallway, he heard a muffled sobbing coming out a door. He pushed it open, into the bathrooms.

The sobbing was undoubtedly England's. He was in the cubicle farthest from the door. The door to the cubicle was locked, but that wasn't going to deter France. He knocked on the cubicle door. 

"Go away!" England said through sobs.

"Angleterre, please."

"What are you doing here, frog?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine! You can leave now."

"England, we both know that's a lie, please open the door."

France heard a sigh. And then the click of the cubicle door unlocking. England looked a mess. His eyes were so bloodshot they were almost pure red, and his cheeks were glistening with tear stains. 

France pulled England into a hug, despite the indignant cries coming from England. England stiffened for a moment, before melting into the embrace. He buried his head into France's shoulder and wrapped his hands around him. 

"I don't know what to do." England admitted. "I try to better myself, but it's never enough."

"Angleterre, you're perfect as you are!"

"I'm not! I'll never be! I keep being cruel to everyone even when I try to stop, I'm just weak now. I used to be so strong but now everyone just sees me as a stuck up piece of shit. They're right, I am just the black sheep of Europe."

"Please England, you're not! No one hates you! They were just stressed because of the meeting. You just happened to be their target."

England chuckled, despite still having tears falling down his face. 

"Of course they all hate me, they have no problem telling me they do. You, America, China, my siblings, and so many other people!"

"Angleterre, you got it wrong. I could never hate you! I love you."

France realised what he'd just said. He clasped his hand over his mouth and stepped back, out if the cubicle, causing England to fall back with him as England was leaning heavily on France. England steadied himself, then looked at France with a look of disbelief.

"You- you really feel that way? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would never like me back. I didn't want anything to change between us."

England blushed. Somehow his face, that was red from crying, grew even redder. It wouldn't be long before he looked like one of Romano's tomatoes.

"You were wrong." England mumbled, barely audible.

"What do you mean?"

"You said I would never like you back."

France almost gasped. Was England trying to say that his love was returned? France could barely believe it. This had to be some kind of cruel joke.

France grabbed England's hand and pulled him closer. He could feel the Englishman's breath on his lips, which were almost touching England's. 

"England, I came to see if you were...." Japan trailed off quietly. He saw England and France looking like they were about to kiss. He pulled out his phone and took a photo. The Flash of the camera seemed to draw the pair out of their trance. 

They turned around at the same time, to see Japan with blood trailing down his face from a nosebleed, a wild grin on his face, looking down at his phone screen.

"Japan get the fuck out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
